edainfandomcom-20200223-history
Théoden/Rohan
Recruit Théoden, son of Thengel, the King of Rohan. He is the father of Theodred and the uncle of Eowyn and Eomer. At first you recruit Theoden who is possessed by Saruman and poisoned by the words of Grima Wormtongue, but when you get the Spellbook power Glorious King he will regain the former strength and become Glorious King of Rohan. It is advisable to recruit his Corrupted version before unlocking the Glorious King power because of his useful support abilities and the price increase when he is upgraded. Théoden the Corrupted Théoden the Corrupted cannot attack or gain experience, but all his abilities are available from the start. He is followed by Grima who will attack for him when he is threatened. He can seize the Ring and Grima will take the power and rule over Rohan. Abilities Theoden of Rohan - Theoden may be weak, but he still inspires his people. Nearby units get +15% attack damage but are less resistant to fear. Grima Wormtongue follows Theoden around and whispers false words to him. Theoden the corrupted can't attack or get experience, but he is able to use all his abilities from the start. (Passive ability) Banishment to Exile - Grima's whisperings obscure Theoden's mind. An allied hero of Rohan is exiled, causing him to fight even more eagerly for his people, gaining +50% damage and +30% ability cool-down speed. If the selected hero dies he can only be revived once Theoden is freed from his spell. Left click on Theodred, Eomer, Hama, Gamling or Merry. Cruel Taxes - '''Grima convinces Theoden to raise cruel taxes without considering the fortunes of the people of Rohan. This devastates the country's economy. The chosen external farm gives twice as many resources for 3 minutes but is 30% weaker against attack for the duration. Left click on icon, then left click on external farm of Rohan. '''Traitors of Rohan - '''Theoden listens to Grima's false advice and replaces his loyal subjects with deserters and spies of Grima. The selected peasant battalion is transformed into Traitors of Rohan. The Traitors are much stronger than standard peasants but cannot receive upgrades and will disappear from the battlefield after a couple minutes. Peasants are transformed into Traitors of Rohan (Swordsmen) and Farmhands are transformed into Traitors of Rohan (Pikemen). '''Retreat! - '''Theoden order his troops to retreat. For 30 seconds, all units around King Theoden can neither attack nor be attacked and gain a speed boost of 30%. Glorious Théoden Glorious Theoden can fight, gain exp and mount a horse once a stable has been built. He is recruited by purchasing the '''Glorious King (3pp) spellbook power. If he is already on the battlefield as Theoden the Corrupted, he will undergo a transformation and Grima will die. If he has not been recruited before buying Glorious King, he will become available in the Citadel (but for a much higher price; recruit him as Theoden the Corrupted to save money). He has a wide roster of abilities which enable him to fight as a deadly unit supporter. Abilities Level 1: Mount/Dismount - 'Theoden mounts or dismounts his horse, Snowmane. Requires a Rohan Stable. '''Level 1: Glorious King - '''Nearby allied units gain +25% attack . Theoden's leadership ability improves at level 3, 5, 7, and 10. ''Passive ability) *Level 3: Nearby allies also gain +25% armor *Level 5: Nearby allies are fearless *Level 7: Nearby heroes benefit from the bonus *Level 10: The range of the leadership doubles 'Level 4: Hour of Glory - '''The hour of glory has begun. Allied units in the target area temporarily gain experience three times faster. Left click on the designated allied target units. '''Level 5: Herald of the King -' Theoden summons a level 10 mounted herald to the battlefield. All allied units in the vicinity of the herald gain +15% attack, +15% armor, and gain resistance to fear. The bonus does not stack with Theoden's '''Glorious King or with other heralds. You can only have a maximum of 3 herald at the same time. Left click on the icon then left click on target area. Level 10: Glorious Charge' - '''Requires mounted Théoden. Théoden and nearby cavalry take only 10% of normal damage. The ability has a wide range but requires Théoden to stop, activate with caution. Ring Mechanics Glorious Théoden Theoden Portrait.PNG|Portrait Ring Theoden.png|On Foot Ring Theoden Mounted.png|Mounted Once Glorious Théoden gains the Ring he will gain access to the powers of his ancestors; however, '''every time he accepts one of the 4 abilities and uses the Ring, he loses speed and armor'. For every new power to which he succumbs he loses 20% armor and 10% speed. His Ring palantir button replaces the Herald of the King power. He can choose any or all of these 4 abilities: Abilities Eorl's Wisdom (Y) - 'The One Ring promises Theoden knowledge and experience; he will go down in history as a wise king of Rohan. If Theoden doesn't resist and accepts this offer, he will directly reach level 10. '''Brego's Glory (X) - '''The One Ring promises Theoden the power to become as mighty a King as his ancestors. If Theoden doesn't resist and accepts this offer, his leadership ('Glorious King) will affect all allies on the whole map. Helm's Strength © - '''The One Ring promises Theoden the ancient strength of Helm Hammerhand to once more fight glorious battles. If Theoden doesn't resist and accepts this offer, his attack will get an area of effect and knock enemies back. '''Thengel's Legacy (V) - '''The One Ring makes Theoden fear for his own family and promises to protect them. If Theoden doesn't resist and accepts this offer, Theodred, Eowyn and Eomer will be invulnerable near Theoden. Théoden the Corrupted Wormtongue Portrait.PNG|Portrait Rohan Wormtongue.png|Ingame Théoden succumbs to the venomous words of Grima and becomes his puppet. Grima takes control and Théoden follows him around like a passive creep. He cannot be freed as long as Grima has the ring and must die before '''Glorious King can take effect Abilities Grima's puppet -''' The King's mind may not be his own but he still inspires his people. All allied units on the map get +25% damage and armor but are less resistant to fear than before. (Passive ability) 'Banishment to Exile -' Theoden banishes a friendly hero on the advice of Grima Wormtongue. Due to this, the hero becomes very grim and fights harder to defend his country, dealing +50% damage and +30% ability cool-down speed. If the select hero dies he can only be revived once Theoden is freed from his spell. Left click on Theodred, Eomer, Hama, Gamling or Merry. This ability recharges very fast. 'Grima's Taxes -' At Grima's behest, Theoden raises unacceptable taxes from the people, ruining their lives. The targeted external building produces triple resources from 3 minutes but has half armor for the duration. 'Grima's Traitors -' Theoden listens to Grima's false advice and replaces his loyal subjects with deserters and spies of Grima. Peasant battalions in the selected area will be transformed into Traitors of Rohan. The Traitors are much stronger than standard peasants but cannot receive upgrades and will disappear from the battlefield after a couple minutes. 'Retreat! -' Theoden orders a full retreat on Grima's advice. All friendly units on the map become invulnerable and get a speed boost for 30% seconds, but they cannot attack for the ability's duration. Upgrades Theoden can receive one upgrade: 'Glorious King: '''Theoden is released from the leechcraft of Grima and recalls his past glory days, gaining back his strength and courage. Theoden will now be combat-ready and will gain a new roster of abilities. This upgrade can be applied to him through the Rohan spellbook power '''Glorious King '(3pp). Strategy King Theoden is the main hero of Rohan—the undisputed ruler of the great land. When he first comes out of the fortress, however, you may notice that he is corrupted by the spy of Saruman, Grima Wormtongue. Possessed by a mix of Saruman's influence and Wormtongue's false words, Theoden has been twisted and aged far beyond his years, and he is unable to fight. Theoden cannot attack anything and is actually quite weak. At the beginning of the game, King Theoden is a defensive hero who has a vast array of useful powers that help your economy and your troops. However, it is recommended to upgrade him with the spellbook power '''Glorious King (3pp) since this allows him to ride into battle. His leadership (also called Glorious King) affects all Rohan units (and heroes after level 7), and his Hour of Glory lets them gain experience three times as fast. This earns Theoden his place as one of the best unit supporters in the game and should be accompanied by your troops to maximize their utility. Even in the case of having two armies, Theoden can send a herald with one of them using Herald of the King, granting those troops leadership bonuses. His Glorious Charge is perfect for accompanying cavalry during a base assault where enemy defensive towers might have otherwise decimated your forces. Used in the right situations, Theoden can be one of Rohan's most powerful heroes. As a ring hero, Theoden does not gain any immediate powers, but he does have a new set of abilities that can be activated. These are meant to be the whispers of the ring, tempting Theoden into using its powers. King Theoden always has the choice of just ignoring the ring, and he'll just stay as the same hero unit. But depending on the situation, it may be useful for Theoden to succumb to one or more powers of the ring, so as to aid him and his troops on the battlefield. Unfortunately, The Ring will be more likely to abandon Theoden, the more power he uses from it, as it decreases his speed and armor, and hence, makes him steadily easier to hunt down and kill. Quotes "The wolves of Isengard will return." "Muster the Rohirrim!" "Arise, arise, Riders of Théoden!" "Let this be the hour when we draw swords together." "For death and glory."